Those Were The Days Of Our Lives
by Lion.Lovin.Lamb
Summary: Now edited. Remus Lupin has a secret. He is happily married and has a baby of his own but what he secretly pines for is his old friends, especially a girl who ran away long ago. Songfic Based on the song 'These are the days of our lives' By Queen.


**Ok, so you may have read this before. I posted this over a year ago, but since reading it, I've noticed it needed a lot of changes. I took the chance, to edit it a little. Not my best, I know, not by far. I Bare in my mind, I wrote this nearly two years ago, when I was 13. Hope you enjoy anyway. And reviews would be fabulous!**

These are the days of our lives

_Sometimes I get to feelingI was back in the old days - long agoWhen we were kids when we were youngThing seemed so perfect - you know_

It was 3' Oclock in the morning, the living room was dark, dusky and miserable, in the middle of its floor sat a gloomy Remus Lupin. In his hands was a picture, a picture so full of happy and sad memories, this picture was his most treasured possession. It showed he and many of his friends on their last day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.

At the far left corner stood himself barely recognizable, he had fewer wrinkles, his hair less grey and receding and he looked happy, happier than he could ever imagine to be now. He had his arm round a girl shoulder, with long black curls and piercing blue eyes, a girl he hadn't thought about for over seventeen years - Fauna Summers, she too looked merry and full of life.

He remembered, when they were together, for though a short period of time it had been pure bliss!

The way the used to finish each others conversations, the way they used to share everything, the way they always acted like themselves, when around each other. They were the perfect teenage couple - It was a shame they couldn't last.

He remembered that day, as if it was yesterday, when Fauna's family had all been killed by death-eaters and she had sneaked off to see him.

Without telling anyone she had ran away out of his life - Forever.

_The days were endless we were crazy we were youngThe sun was always shinin - we just lived for funSometimes it seems like lately - I just dont knowThe rest of my lifes been just a show_

A wet tear trickled down his cheek, landing on the wooden floor. He looked to the left of Fauna, there stood another two of his close friends - Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Arm in Arm they stood, with their smiles so wide and rosy eyed. So different they were from each other.

Alice was a responsible girl, who saw the good in everyone, though not exactly pretty, with a bob of mousy brown hair and a slightly rounded face, she had such a lovely smile, which made everyone in her presence feed off her joyfulness.

Frank how whether was extremely different from his girlfriend, he was tall whereas Alice was quite small and he liked more active things such as quidditch, he also came from a very wealthy pureblood family, whereas Alice's family were always in a bad financial situation. It was the perfect example of, opposite attract.

Remus smiled. He remembered the when, though Alice had the reputation of being what they called a goody-two-shoes, Alice had several times been caught sneeking into Hogsmeade, late at night, to visit her older Auror boyfriend, back in seventh year.

_Those were the days of our livesThe bad things in life were so fewThose days are all gone now but one thing is trueWhen I look and I find I still love you_

Next to Frank, stood one of his best friends of all time, a friend whom he thought up until recently commit a sinful crime, - Sirius Black.

So handsome he looked back then, like the other happy, not having a care in the world. Though Siruis had died only two years ago in body, but in mind he had died the night he was sent o Azkabam.

Remus remembered, vividly Sirius' flirty ways, his record of seventeen girlfriends in a month in fourth year, the way he hated being Serious though loved being Sirius, though for Sirius friends were always first.

His eyes darted to two other of his beloved friends - James Potter and Lily Evans. Such an inspiration they both were to him, such good and caring friends. James had been the arrogant, boisterous prankster and Lily, had been the sweet and kind girl-next-door type.

He recalled many a time, when James had asked Lily out and many times she had disagreed and retorted in called him a selfish-bullying-arrogant-cruel-rude prat but finally just in their seventh year, only several months before this photo.

When James had practically given up on all hope. Lily Evans had found a certain liking, for a Mr James Potter and the way everyone had found out was quite embarrassing for them both. Remus, smiled as he remembered another memory, of liquorice, French kissing & broom closets.

They had died over sixteen years ago, now, only distant yet cherished memories remained of them.

_You cant turn back the clock you cant turn back the tideAint that a shameId like to go back one time on a roller coaster rideWhen life was just a game_

These were the only people that mattered to him. On this photo there had been another person. At the very end, he was a plump, short, shy boy, once a friend of Remus' his name was Peter Pettigrew.

He could still remember that last day of Hogwarts, perfectly clear in his mind it rested, clearer than his life today could ever be to him.

It was there last ever day of school before boarding the Hogwarts express for the last time together. All exams had been finished and lessons had been cancelled for the day. A small quiet celebration get together for the seventh years had been the ingenious idea of the head boy. Naturally the head boy was none other than James Potter, which meant that it was going to be neither small nor quiet.

The day was just simply perfect just as James had planned. Delicious refreshments filled the tables, the sun gazed from the clear blue sky, music blared from the large speakers and people were laughing, talking, dancing Everything was at peace.

Sitting slightly away from the party on the nearby grass, sat a group of kids, though they were kids for not long after. They were the envy of half the school, they were cool, they were young, they had not a care in the world.

Seven of them were all in their seventh year, all just about to begin their adventures in the adult world. The 8th member however was one of the sevens fiancé and was invited over to Hogwarts just for the day.

Two of the boys were having a playfully arguing, which were better Chocolate Frogs or Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean.

'No, no, no, no.' said one of them, with extremely messy black hair. 'Chocolate frogs are the best, I mean come on they can jump….'

The other one shook his head.

'Yeah and you lose them, while they're jumping about like maniacs, now Berties Beans however, are every single flavour you can imagine…'

James raised his eyebrows.

'And do they come with trading cards of famous wizards.'

'No, but you do get one that's meant to taste like Merlin's bogeys.'

'Frogs.'

'Beans.'

'Frogs.'

'BEANS!'

'FFFRROOOGGSSS'

'BEEEEEEEEAAAAAANNNNNSSSS.'

If Remus had not intervened at that very moment, who knows how long this conversation would have went on for.

'Can you believe, that we may never return here again?.' he said.

Apparently, Remus' plan had worked because James and Sirius both turned around from their quarrel to look at him.

'Yeah, I know.' said Sirius in a sad and dreary tone. 'We've had some good times, I'm gonna miss it here.'

Everybody in the group all of a sudden both went quiet, as if to just to think, but then James interrupted the silence with.

' Don't worry Padfoot, if you fail all your NEWTS you can come back for another year, I'm sure McGonagall would love that.'

Sirius play-punched James.

'

'Spose you'll be joining be then, though I'm sure McGonagall would take up early retirement if we stayed any longer.'

'I'm not surprised.' said one of the girls with long auburn hair. ' I'm sure you two would drive her to suicide if you stayed any longer.'

James turned toward Lily and kissed her, which was followed by a 'whitt-woo' from the others.

'Get a room.' shouted Sirius.

James showed Sirius an arrogant smile and gestured his hand rudely.

'Its not that bad,' Frank attributed. 'Living and working in the big bad world. You miss it at first but after a while you get used to it.'

'Well I must admit I'm kind of scared.' Fauna whispered shyly.

She was never much of a talker and got extremely nervous around Remus' friends but he was glad that ever now and then she tried to join in the conversation.

' Don't worry Fauna.' Alice said sympathetically. 'I'm sure you'll be all right, I mean your so clever and….'

'PICTURE TIME' screeched a tall gangly girl with giant spectacles.

Every one got up to pose for the picture and at very moment Remus Lupin couldn't have been any happier.

_No use in sitting and thinkin on what you didWhen you can lay back and enjoy it through your kidsSometimes it seems like lately - I just dont know_

_Better sit back and go with the flow_

Tears were no running like rain water from his face now, as he remembered. The very thought of the old days made him think, it made him think of all the memories but most of all it made him think what it could have been like.

And this made him feel even guiltier than ever!

He was happily married with a son and yet all he could think about was his old girlfriend and his dead friends. He should want to see the growing up of his child and yet more than anything he wanted to be dead, to be reunited with his friends.

_Cos these are the days of our livesThey've flown in the swiftness of timeThese days are all gone now but some things remainWhen I look and I find no change_

He was so busy thinking, that he didn't realize Tonks walk in with baby Teddy asleep in her arms.

'Are you ok Remus? ' she asked

He looked surprised at her presence. He should have been happy with her and their son.

But why was he always thinking about the girl that ran away!

_Those were the days of our lives - yeahThe bad things in life were so fewThose days are all gone now but one things still trueWhen I look and I findI still love you _

_I still love you ! _

**Ok, so hope you liked. Reviews would be awesome. Xxx TTFN Lion_Lovin_Lamb **


End file.
